clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snow Race
:Were you looking for The Great Snow Maze? The Great Snow Race is a party which started on August 25th 2011. It was confirmed in a parent newsletter along with the information about the new System Defender level. There is a stamp called Snowboarder. In order to obtain this stamp, the player needs to dance with the snowboard in a decorated room. There is also two other new stamps for this party, Mountaineer, to get this stamp you must reach the top of the Toughest Mountain, and the Stunt Penguin stamp, to get you must complete the laser maze and make it to Herbert's HQ. Construction began on August 18th. Gary is not waddling around this time, although it was rumored that he would. It was comfirmed by the Club Penguin team. The Toughest Mountain is also around for this party again, except for everyone this time. Operation Hibernation begins here. You can also earn a pin for defeating Herbert called the AC 3000 Pin. Party Here is the excerpt from the parent newsletter from Club Penguin: ::''"Penguins love parties and the one coming August 25 has more than a few surprises. We can't give away all the secrets, but we WILL say that a lot of agents will be required... Let your child know they can get ready to race by practicing at the Ski Hill!"''A few things include a laser maze, lots of interactive items, and the free item.Happy77 posted a Sneak Peek where you can find that in the Top of the Mountain there will be a free item a Alpine Helmet.This item is available for all penguins. Gallery Sneak Peeks new1.PNG|Gary needs help setting the AC3000 for the Great Snow Race. Construction Consgtrcvsdfs.PNG|The Ski Village. Rooms Great Snow Race Ice Race Cavern.jpg|Ice Race Cavern Great Snow Race Supply Camp.jpg|Supply Camp Great Snow Race Ski Village.jpg|Ski Village Great Snow Race Mountain Top.jpg|Mountain Top Great Snow Race Ice Cave.jpg|Ice Cave Great Snow Race Laser Maze 1.jpg|Second Laser Maze Great Snow Race Laser Maze 2.jpg|First Laser Maze Great Snow Race Laser Maze 3.jpg|Third Laser Maze Great Snow Race Herbert'sLair.jpg|Classified Area (aka Herbert's Lair) Great Snoe Race Mountain.jpg|Mountain Great Snow Race Base Camp.jpg|Base Camp Catalog Great Snow Race Catalog.jpg|The Mountain Catalog Trivia * Herbert was put into Hiberntaion and then sealed away in his lair. * He's currently being monitored in the EPF command room. * If you look in the EPF Command Room , there is a small picture of Herbert in the top corner . If you click it you can see the Hibernation settings. *There is a new glitch that you can hack into the party's rooms after it ended.The swf link is (The glitch is now fixed.): http://play.clubpenguin.com/index.php?rm=851#/login/ *This is the first Snow Race in Club Penguin *The last time there was a maze was the Winter Party 2009 Videos Sneak Peeks thumb|390px|left|The official video sneak peak of the Great Snow Race. thumb|390px|left|This video shows some "behind the scenes events" going on somewhere at the [[Toughest Mountain.]] Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Great Snow Race